Anything But ordinary
by BrownEyesSparkle
Summary: When Ava Merygold Lost her parents in a plane crash she was left to look after her sister Mel alone. She moves to Forks with the help and support of her dads friend and meets the new cullen. Collin. Will they let eachother in? After BD. All favourites in
1. Just not the same

**Ok guys this is my First Fanfiction. so give it a go. This is just the first chapter so obviosuly more owuld happen. i wont carry on if like no one is reading it so.. :P**

**Enjoy!  
**

Just not the same.

You would think a girl my age, 16 , is pretty normal. You know like going out with friends, partys, staying up late at sleepovers, No worries what so ever.

Actually all that is completely the opposite to me. I go by Ava. Im 16. But im different. no, not supernatural different like powers, that would be cool though, no. Im 16 have no parents and was left on my own at the age of 14 to look after my 12 year old sister, Mel. Im quite short, which is a real pain when wanting to reach high places, long black curly hair, Brown eyes. so i dont have much going for me.

My parents died in a plane crash when i was 14 coming back from school. I got a call from someone saying about the 'terrible accident' and they are 'deaply sorry for my loss'. pfttt like they know how its like! So i was left on my own with a 12 year old In London. After a couple of days my auntie from somerset came down and helped me out, to get me sorted she had kids of her own to look after down there and offered to stay with me. I couldnt let her whole family and life get turned around by one girl. me. so i told her to go back. i stayed in London for a while actually, as it was my home. Its where i spent all the great times with my mum and dad. luckily i could cook and do alot of things to survive. i got money from my auntie who came by regularly to check up on me. I looked after mel and we helped eachother out y'know?

So i lasted like that for about 2 years, which was fine by me seeing as i could handle myself. One day i got a call. It was from a friend of my dads. They worked together in a hospital a while ago. i dont remember his name as i never met him. Apparently he was very nice though and helped my dad alot and lives in forks, Washington a small town that rains alot, its probably like England anyway, at the moment. Anyway he told me he knew a place near him where mel and i could live. He said he would be at alot more ease that way and said he would pay for everything. He wanted to check up on the daughters of his dear friend.

I know right? Amaziinng offer. But i had to think about it for a while i mean i hardly knew the guy i cant trust him. I talked to my auntie and she said she knew him and was sure of our safety. So i rung him back and told him i would try it out for the first couple of months to see if it got anywhere.

So it was a done deel. I rented out the house (you know to at least have some money and my parents live there i just cant let it go) and My dads friend said he would book us a flight and someone would pick us up and take us there.

So right now im on my way Forks, Washington to start a new life. Hopefully to make life simpler for me and mel. i just want her to have normal teenage years. But i highly doubt its not going to be normal. Shes grown up to be stunning with her long chestnut coloured hair and her Big crystal blue eyes, she got them from mum. Yes, she'll do fine.

I looked over at Mel listening to her ipod. Only 20 minutes till we get there. i can tell shes excited shes always a adventure type person. She loves making new friends. I wish i was the same. Some people hear my story and life and just drift away. Probably because they think im weird or just dont want to get into it.

Im actually pretty excited myself. I really want to meet my dads friend. He helped him alot and right now, hes kinda helping me too.

" Ava, do you think we'll like it there?" Mels Blue eyes on me full of curiosity. To be honest, i really dont know! But i cant tell her that she'll just get freaked out and overdramatic like most things.

"yer, sure , why?" Ok, serisouly that was my attempt of lying and 'trying' to be helpful. With those skills i wont get very far in life. i can just imagine it...

_im at my job interveiw like_

_"Hi, My names Ava and i really hope to do this job" Or something like that. Im 16 alright! i don't know how to get a job!_

_"Hello Ava, Are you any good at maths?" ok no. im not good at maths but ill just lie my way out of it.i'll be fineee..._

_" Yes! i am i can do all sorts of things like multiplivision and divcation! you know the usual. oh yes im amazing at maths i think i would be good because i can also do-_

" Ava, i know youre lying!" Mel said taking me out of my not-going-very-well daydream.

"so...we can at least try and like it!" ok that part was true. we might as well try.

"I guess" See thats what i like about Mel. She just stops the conversation when she knows im runnign out of things to say. We stayed on the plane for the next 20 minutes in silent with our thoughts. It wasnt uncomfortable just peaceful in a way.I think i might just...AHWWW.. im sleepy. i might just close one eye. or two. and sink down and maybe.....

The loud speaker phone woke me up from my nice dream. I basically just jumped right out of my seat and to my satisfaction i just screamed too. Great. way to wakeup. God STOP STARING AT ME. i screamed alright? god people are so curious over the tiniest things. so what a girl screamed just randomly. I heard a snigger next to me and gave my best death glare at Mel. That just made her laugh even more. Great. i think im just going to sink down now and hide my face.

" Ladies an gentlemen, Thank you for boarding British Airways and i hope your stay would be most pleasurble. If you would like to-"

Ok. so we're here great. fantabidosy. I got up grabbed mine and mels bags from the top and walked out th plane smiling at the airhostess with Mel closely behind. Its funny how they always smile i would just give up and stand there.

The cold hair hit my face and i felt a shiver run down my spine. Im here.

Alright Forks! Make way for a trainwreck! _Cant wait._


	2. Carlisle

**ok i didnt get any reveiws but i decided to post this new chapter anyway! **

**please please please can you guys reveiw i really want to know what to improve on and how the story is going. **

**This next chapter is basically just Ava settling in and learning a bit about Carlisle and her dads friendship.**

**so tell me, do you guys want collins POV next chapter saying how he became a vampire an dpart of the cullens or shall it all be in Avas POV? WRITE IT IN A REVEIIWWW. haha thanks ;)**

Carlisle

I went through the airport, collected my baggage showed my passport numerous of times and took my shoes off numerous of times too. God! the security is so....secure! But i guess they have a point they dont really want someone blowing it up or something. God, that would be scary to be involved with that.

We finally finished all the security checks and went out to the actual airport. I didnt really know what to look for, my dads friend just said someone was going to pick me up. _thats helpfull._

" what are we actually looking for?" mel asked in a hushed tone. we dont want to look stupid after all.

" To be honest? No idea." I looked around the airport catching many peoples curios eyes. Until i reached a pair of gold coloured eyes. _wow._ seriously how can someone have eyes like THAT! they must be contacts. or amazing genes. gosh i think i might get some hmmm. yes!. i shall and ill be like

_'hey' and the person would be like 'wow you got cool eyes!' And ill be like 'pftt yer i know!'_

Gosh that would be cool.

"Ava? Mel?" i snapped out of my thoughts and looked up to see those gold eyes looking straight at me. The man was stunning! and looked so young. He had Blond styled hair and pale white skin. He was quite tall looking actually. well comparing to me anyway.I'd say he was about in his late 20's early 30's.

"yes?" i asked curiously, how does he know me? am i like famous or somehting? BAH no. im just a normal girl that looks after a 14 year old girl and has no parents. you know the usual.

"Im Carlisle" _that helps. _

"ok?" seriously is he going to get to the point? probably not. But i wish he would.

"oh! that's right you dont know me! Im your dads friend from work awhile ago. we worked in the same hospital. I called you about a offer about a place i know you could stay and i could help you out seeing as your dad was a really good friend." OHHHHH thats were i know him. sorta. well i dont KNOW him but he knows me so its all good.

"oh, ok." what else am i supposed to say?

"ok. well if you just follow me to the car and we can talk for a bit. you know about rent and other essiantials" rent? RENT? i have to pay rent! oh ok. i guess that does seem fair seeing as i just waltezed into his life. even though he called me but whatever. i could live.

I followed him through the airport and towards the carpark. I felt a small drop of rain on my head and moaned. SERIOUSLY. i thought i was out of the rain for at least 2 days! well thats just my luck.

" erghh its raining!" Mel stated quitely obviosly not liking that we didnt get 2 days without rain not wanting Carlisle hearing her whining and complaints either.

"you think?" i answered keeping my voice low too. But i swear i saw his lips twitch into a small smile

We went past all sorts of old trucks and cars all different colours covered by mud and dirt. hmm. cool. We later reached this black shiny car. im guessing its a mercedes. wow. This guy/girl must be rich.

The mercedes clicked and opened up. I looked around trying to find the really rich person with this car. It might be someone famous....LIKE BRITNEY! no wait. why would britney be in forks with a mercedes when she can be in Hollywood with a limo? durr.

"Are you going to just stand there or would you like to get in the warm car out of the rain?" Carlisle stated sarcasticly. ermm excuse me. im the 'queen of sarcasm'. According to Mel anyway. i kept a straight face though and answered.

"That would be nice." ha. beat you. i can be just as sarcastic.

He smiled and opened the front door as i slide in. ooo leather. very classy. Mel grumbled something to low for me to hear. She hated the back of cars. She said it made her feel small and baby like. i stiffled a giggle.

Carlisle got in too and started the car. At the beggining the car ride was quite. very quite. Mel was still grumbling something in the back before she gave up and listened to her Ipod. Thats a good idea. Seeing as no-one is talking i might as well listen to mine. Just as i was about to reach down and get it Carlisle started talking.

"Its a shame really" he huffed his voice full of sadness and concern.

"what?" i asked even though i knew exactly what he was talking about.

" Your dad was such a nice man. Was probably the only one who actually liked me for who i was" He continued. _for who he was?_ what on earth is he talking about? He obviously saw my confusion and explained.

"When i first starting working in the Hospital i hardly knew anyone. obviously."_obviously _" Your dad was probably the only one who didnt go after my wife when she came to visit or blush when i spoke to him or give me death glares infact!" he chucked. inside joke im guessing as its not funny.

" He was deeply inlove with your mother. She was a wonderful lady. Your dad and i became good friends and he invited me for dinner once. Thats were my wife and your mum met. We all became good friends and had alot in common. Your dad and i in Medical and your mum and my wife in architect. Later in the years my family decided to move. That was about 16 years ago though. But we still kept in touch through phone and email." Wow. i never heard that story. I heard about Carlisle but not alot. I guess my parents just forgot. But they kept in contact im sure they would have discussed it with us once. My parents tell me everything. weird.

"wait, so how did you know about me and mel?" i truly was curios because if my parents didnt tell me about him then why should he know about me.

"OH. he talked about you girls alot. Telling me what great gifts you are to him. I was extremely happy for him.I got a call from your auntie telling me about the accident and decided to help, seeing as he was such a good and loyal friend" huh. thats weird. why would he want to keep them a secret? wait. Maybe he has talken about him before but i forgot the first name.

"whats your second name?" i asked really hoping for some answers.

"Cullen. why?" he asked probably wondering why the random question was brought weird. i cant remember a Cullen.

"oh no reason. ive just never heard about you and your family before." oh wait. maybe he doesnt have a family maybe its just him and his wife. darn.

"i mean..err. you know about you and your wife before." i said trying to cover the embarressment. He smiled.

"No, i have a big family. ten of us actually." ten? TEN? jeez that is big. kinda fun though you know get bored of playing with one and go on to the next. ha

" ten? really? thats...big. what're their names?" i asked. i might see them around. Maybe their my age. oh we could be really good friends and i wont have that awkwardness of making friends.

" Well theres me, my wife Esme, Edward, Bella, Renesmee, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Collin"

"wow" was all i could say. i would never be able to remeber that. Hold on a minute, if the family's that big why didnt my dad tell me about them? im sure they're not that hard to forget seeing as there are tons of them.

"Why did my dad not want to tell me about you guys?" woops. did i just say that out load. darn. oh well, he heard it now. i might as well know the answer. Carlisle just carried on staring out the window keeping his face expressionless. I looked out the window looking at all the green trees passing by, and the green grass and the green... gosh everythings green. Its kinda pretty in a way. If its not raining i think it would look nice under the sunlight. Sparkling raindrops of the grass and the sun reflected off them. hmm that is pretty.

"oh, we're here." why'd he just change the conversation? we didnt even talk about rent! I look up to see this block of flats surrounded my trees. Aw it looks homey and affordable enough.

I woke Mel up from the Back and we got out the car and to the flats.

"Looks Homey!" Mel said full of enthusiasm.

"My thoughts exactly". Yep. I think im going to like it here.

**Ok guys so thats the next chapter. i think it was a bit longer this time. Hope you liked it :D**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVEIW. or i wont post the next chapter. seriously i wont.**

**free chocolate who does :D**

**xxxx**


	3. The Flat

The Flat

As we walked up to the block of flats, i was thinking how my room would lok like. I love to decorate my rooms. When i was younger i always used to steal my mums home magazines and next to each of my favourite things i would place a small tick next to it. This always made her smile as she loved knowing i take interest in what she does for a living. She was an architect as you can guess. But i gave up on decorating my rooms when my mum died it was too much of a memory that always ended up with me in tears.

I am terrified for my new beggining. Yep. Thats what i think of moving to Forks. A new beggining. So ive decided because its my new beggining i should have a new slate right? i should enjoy the things i never did before. Im going to start decorating my room. eee im so excited. I love the feel of designing a room to your mood and then when you actaully see it complete there are like sparks in your belly from the joy of just seeing it really there. does that sound weird?

I looked down to see Mels hand intertwined with mine. she gives it a tight squeeze meaning its ok. god i hope so. I just realised i left my bags in the back of Carlisles car. I let go of Mels hand and rushed back to the car to collect them. But as i turned i saw Carlisle very easily holding all 4 bags. huh?

"do you need some help?" he looked up at me startled that i saw him. He then crouched and made a groaning sound.

"no, i...think....i...can...manage" alrighty. i swear he was fine a minute ago

"let me just take one bag its the least i can do" He stared at me and one of his eyebrows raised. He broke out into a smile and said

"ok, sure you can take the lightest one" well that doesnt seem fair.

"why? i should take the heaviest one so you have three light ones to make up for one heavy one so its not heavy!" I heard a snigger behind me and turned to Mel to see her casually leaning on the door.

" just take it!" i saw her mouth with no sound comign out of her mouth. Groaning i said

"ugh! Fine." Carlisle smiled. I took the bag and went towards the entrance. there were 5 buzzers with different numbers next to each. 23,24,25,26,27.

"which one is it?" i asked loudly as i thought Carlisle was far behind me. Suprisingly he wasnt he was right

next to me.

" 27" THE HIGHEST ONE! thats alot of stairs."But dont worry theres an elevator" he answered my unpoken worry. i sighed in relief and he opened the door and made his way to the elevator leading the way while Mel and I followed.

We got in the elevator dragging our bags with us-with great effort minus carlisle- and pressed floor 5. As we were going up Mel kept giving me strange looks and i looked over at Carisle who tried to hide a smirk.

"what?" i whispered too low for Carlisle to hear. But Mel just pointed to her lip and started tapping it.

i gave her a confused look but she just looked away smirking.

God my sisters weird. The elevator came to a halt. I looked at Carlisle and he gave me an encouraging nod and i got out the elevator with Mel.

"here." he said giving me a shiny opject with a hole through the top. It was short and silver. The key. It was the key to the apartment!

I took it from him and went to number 27. As i turned the key i saw Mel from the corner of my eye jumping up and down. i just rolled my eyes and then the door swung open to reveal a big spacious room with a small television in the corner and one furnished sofa that was L shaped and a rich red colour. It contrasted well with the wall. I saw a small table with 2 glasses and a vase of red flowers. It was stunning. So simplistic.

" The Kitchen and bedrooms are just round there." We let go of our bags and ran round the courner which was a long hall and at the end revealed a big black marble kitchen. i opened the cupboards to find some white plates and cups already in them.

"ahhhhh" i heard a loud screech from the bedroom. I ran towards them and saw Mel stretching on the bed smiling to herself. I laughed a little and she stood up.

"what? its comfy!" i looked around and saw 2 simplistic beds with a cover with pink splodges on them and a wooden desk in the corner with a fixed at least thats Mels style somewhere. At least she likes it.

"it sure is" i turned around to see Carlisle there watching Mel in amusement and i let out a snort of laughter at mels embarressed face.

"Ava, can you come with me i need to talk to you." Carlisle said in a serios tone.

"mmhm" i answered looking to my feet. "."i said to Mel and saw her humph. I followed him to the living room and sat on one of the dining table chairs opposite him.

"do you like it?" He asked a little worried.

"Of course! I love it, Thank you so much for what you're doing. Im so glad my dad had you as a friend."

and i was really. without him i wouldnt have this amazing flat.

"My pleasure. Sorry if its a little too much my daughter decided she wanted to help decorate" he said embarressed.

"no no its fine she has good taste." i smiled and he smiled back.

"Listen i want you to know im not rushing you or anything but i am worried for your education and Mels."

I gave him a confused look and he carried on.

"I signed you up for Forks and they were so impressed by your grades they offered a scholorship. So im just asking you dont have to but do you want to?" i just stared at him speechless. A scholorship?. A SCHOLORSHIP? wow.

"huh. wow. really i have nothing to say. i would love to.." Carlisle looked up and smiled. He remind me of my dad. hes a really big father figure.

"but what about mel?" His smile went and he looked straight at me.

"She'll have to go to a school further away. But i thought it would be okay cause i thought i could take her in the mornings and..." oh no.

"NO! i mean..no. dont worry shes old enough ill ask her if she could take a bus. I saw a bus station just down the road its fine. which school is it?" He looked up at me worridly.

" if you're sure.A school in Port Angeles quite close to here but further away from your school." i thought for a minute. new slate. new slate. shes old enough i have to learn to trust her.

"okay. Ill ask her later."

"are you sure its ok? I can take her its really no big deal" he said looking up at me as if i might break down.

"yer..yer im sure. it would be too much of a hassle for you." I looked up to his eyes and saw they werent the same colour more a darker golder colour.

"do you wear contacts?" i blurted. god i have to stop blurting things out like that.

"no, why?" JUST END IT. stop the conversation.

"erm..no reason." i said looking down at my brightly coloured socks.

"ok. Ill be off then. School starts tomorrow better get ready." he said with a smile

"wait. WHAT? don ti have to fill in forms and stuff?" he laughed

"haa no you dont. i already filled them i had a...feeling...you would say yes." right. well that was easy.

"er..ok..ill ask Mel then" But he interupted.

"Already Filled hers out too." he said with a smirk. UH!

"but...ugh. fine ok im still telling her she has to take a bus!" i said with a laugh. I can be really comfortable with Carlisle hes like my dad in so many ways. the way he jokes about and how fartherly he is.

"ok. you do that." he said finally and opened the door and gracefully stepped out. wait. i have to ask him something about my dad. he never answered. I ran to the door and opened it.

"CARLISLE!" i shouted and he turned around with a smirk. does he know?he HIM. TELL HIIMMM.

"thanks...for everthing" WHATTT? gosh im stupid.

"its alright. Oh and about the rent.." i gulped ok give me the digits.

"im paying for a bit of it so the total you have to pay is..."

HUH. that seems easy enough. ill just get a job and i can pay them easily. i thought it was going to be so much more.

"oh..ok..thanks il pay it at the end of the month" He smiled said one last ok and your welcome and seriosuly its ok with a smirk and walked away. This is going to be so GREAT!

**dya like it? sorry its not alot, im updating the next chapter in a minute cuase i just thought they should be too different chapters. sorry i havnt updated in a while i just never got the time.**

**same as always**

**REVEIWWW PLEASEMS :D xxxxx**

**cheers x**


	4. Walking on Sunshine

Walking On Sunshine

beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeppppppppp.

ugh what is that ringing? I reached out my hand and stopped the alarm thinking about yesterday. The conversation was kind of short and easy with Mel. all I said was she had to take a bus and she was jumping up and down giving me hugs because she loves that I can trust her. I did give her the 'no talking to stranger' talk though. just in case. She is nearly as excited the time when she saw the bedroom to go to school. she said it would be 'fun' and 'easy to make friends'. Yer. easy for _her._

I got up walked over to my suitcase as there was no closet. I really need to buy a lot of few touches. Like a closet. I think one day ill just go look around the area to you know just see?

I unzipped my suitcase and took out my towel and toothbrush and other bathroom needs and went straight to the bathroom which is attached to mine and Mel's room. I looked in the mirror at my reflection. Egh! I look hideous I've got my curly hair all over the place and my side fringe messed up around the top of my head. Nice. As I looked more carefully I saw a brown dried up sauce on the side of my lip. I leaned into the mirror and saw my Barbeque sauce I had on the plane yesterday. AH MAN! That's why Mel was pointing at my lip in the elevator. Way to make a fool of yourself!

I got in took a long hot shower to relax my muscles after all today's going to be a long day. I'm starting 3 months before school ends. Not the greatest time.

After I was done I got out wrapped the towel round my body and dried myself off. I opened the door to see if Mel was there and all I saw was an empty bed. She's probably gone to the other bathroom. I ran out of the bathroom and grabbed the first thing I picked up from my suitcase and went into the bathroom again.

I looked at what I picked up and saw a simple black vest top, a long purple and white cardigan pair of tights and a denim mini skirt. I looked in the mirror and saw it looked pretty good. I brushed through my hair while it was still wet and put a gold headband through it. I went to my jewelry case and took out a pair of gold flower earrings and a long pendant with a heart at the end. I needed to make a new slate like I said before. which means making myself presentable unlike I always do.

I went out to the Living room to see Mel eating some toast on the table listening to her ipod. I smiled went round her chair sneakily took out her headphones and shouted

"BOO" she turned around slapped my arm with the same hand that had the toast the toast dropped on the floor making the entire jam splat on the floor. luckily it wasn't carpet. Her face was so funny full of anger and sadness because of her toast. I know how she's like with her food.

That just made me burst out laughing while she grabbed a tissue and wiped the jam floor.

"not. funny" she said in a serious tone.

"it kind of was" I replied proudly. what? it was.

"ok it was." she smirked "but I miss my jammed toast" she said while wiping a fake tear from under her eye.

I just had to laugh "ok, ok! just make another one." she stared at me then replied with a shrug.

"cant ill be late for school." school?SCHOOL? oh yeah. school.

"Mel, its too early" I said slowly thinking she cant understand me.

"I KNOW THAT! for you it is but I have to take the BUS!" she said proudly. oh god. im going to be worried sick.

"ok but be careful!" I shouted as she went to the door and put on her boots.

"I will!" she said as she got her bag from the floor. I walked up to her kissed her on the cheek and gave her a serious look.

"im serious" I said staring at them.

"yes Ava I know. Stop worrying ill be fine. you got to learn to trust me" I just nodded and waved her off. I went to the window and saw her walk to the bus stop._ she's so grown up_.

I went to the kitchen but decided I wasn't that hungry anymore. so I just grabbed an apple and sat down on the sofa and turned on the TV. I just skimmed through and decided to just stay on a rerun of Friends.

Will I like this school? Will they like me? Will I even meet anyone? I bet no one will even notice me!

im so ordinary. I don't know. I don't really care. ill just try and survive the first day first.

It was time to get up now and face my hell. I got up, turned off the TV and walked to the door. checked the lights and everything then put on my Black and pink converse all star and walked out the door.

I walked to the bus stop and waited there until the bus arrived. I know you're probably thinking. how come I can get on a bus and Mel cant well there's a perfect explanation. she's my baby sister. I just don't want to begin thinking of the things that could happen but like I said. New slate.

" are you coming miss?" said a strange strong American accent. I look up to see the Bus driver staring at me. He was around his 50's with smile lines and bright blue eyes with a blond short hair. he smiled when he saw me looking.

"oh..right...yer" I gave him my card that I use that my auntie gave me so I just give the card and it pays for all my bus fees in the year. its kind of cool actually. I sat down near the front because I cant be bothered to walk to the back when im going to get off soon.

"where's your stop?" I looked up again to see the Bus driver looking at me through his mirror.

"Forks high school" I say quietly I don't want to talk. im too nervous.

"ah." and that was our conversation for most of the journey. It was quite a peaceful silence actually. Half way im guessing he started humming to the tune 'walking on sunshine' I looked outside to see its pouring with rain. how ironic. I started smiling too and found myself humming along I looked up to see the bus driver smiling at me. We just finished humming the chorus when he decided to sing. I couldn't stop laughing and decided I might as well get rid of my nerves. So I joined in.

_I used to think maybe you loved me, now I know that its true_

_and I don't want to spend all my life , just in waiting for you_

_now I don't want u back for the weekend_

_not back for a day , no no no_

_I said baby I just want you back and I want you to stay_

energy was bursting through me ive never felt so carefree in my life. he saw my smile and just smiled even more. I laughed and burst into song

_woah yeh!_

_I'm walking on sunshine , wooah_

_I'm walking on sunshine, woooah_

_I'm walking on sunshine, woooah_

_and don't it feel good!! _

"oh my god! im so embarrassed I never do that I promise" I looked down at my lap and just kept the smile on my face.

"no no its alright, I never have many passengers you can make me smile on a Monday morning." he said with a grin.

"well get used to it, because I think I just embaressed myself to the next level" he started laughing and hummed again. midway through he said

"you coming on the bus often then?" he seemed like he really wanted to know.

"yer I kind of have too. I cant drive and its the only way to get to school" I looked at me in confusion and I really didn't want the next question to come.

" what about your parents?" he asked. Why does he really care?

"They died in a plane crash a few years ago. I live on my own with my sister" I said looking down at my lap. I don't want sympathy.

"oh" The conversation stopped there and we just sat there in silence.

_I'm walking on sunshine , wooah _I looked up to see him smiling sadly through the mirror and singing quietly.

At that I burst out into laughter. I looked out the window and saw a sign 'Forks High school home of the Spartans' came into view. my laughter instantly faded.

"welcome to school" He said. I looked at him and saw him smile sympathetically at me.

"thanks" I said with a small smile.

"Hey, whats your names I have to learn my favorite passengers name sometime don't I?" I laughed and looked at him

"Ava." I said then got off the bus.

"im Rocko!" he shouted. I turned around with the tiniest smile.

"nice to meet you Rocko" I said. He smiled as I replied.

"same to you miss, same to you" he said while flicking his hat up at that it flicked up and fell on the floor. he gave me a sheepish grin and closed the doors just rolled my eyes.

As I walked up to the school many people turned around and whispered something to there friends. I guess news got around of the new girl with no parents coming to school. shocker. its a pretty small town so im not surprised,

"hey your the new girl right?" a guy with black glasses and blond spiked up hair. he needs a hair cut.

"is there another one?" I asked with fake concern.

"no?" he asked confused. god he's so stupid

"oh, then yes I am!" I said with a serious face. he looked at me first for a while. could he please stop staring its making me uncomfortable. He then burst into snorts of laughter. and wiped his nose and took out his hand. HE JUST WIPED HIS NOSE!

"im Christopher Newton, but you can call me Chris!" he said does he expect me to shake that? I just took his wrist and started shaking it.

"Ava Merygold, and I will." I said. he smiled

"your from England right?" seriously does he have no brain? I guess he's just trying. he might be my only friend.

" do I have an English accent?" I asked seriously. he just looked at me with confusion again.

"err yer?" ha im confusing this guy!

"then yes I am!" I saw a sign of relief in his face.

"oh good. if you need help just come to me!" of course! why not?

"of course! do you know where the front office is?" his smile just got amazingly big. scarily big.

"yup! follow me." he walked in front of me and people started looking at me whispering stuff like ' why's Chris with the new girl?' and ' I heard she's from England!' I don't understand why that's so amazing but I just don't understand America yet.

"here you go!" I looked up to see a sign saying 'Forks high school front office'. ah. seems simple enough to find.

"thanks Chris" I said and without a word I walked in. I looked at the women behind the desk and she had grey hair quite long tied up into a bun. big round glasses and was looking at her computer with a smile on her face. Probably looking at an email or something. She seems like a person with a big family.

"uhgghm" I coughed and that got her attention. she looked up at smiled at me

"Hello dear, how can I help you?" she's so friendly...yet kind of creepy. you know like the old ladies that seem nice but freak you out. but she's not I can tell.

"i-i-im new here" I stuttered looking at my feet. I don't want to grab attention but as I looked up again people were just staring at me. I just smiled and they smiled and walked off. good enough for me.

" okkk...let me just check..." she said looking through her files. "ah here you are..Ava Merygold?" she asked

"yes that's me" I said and smiled. I seem to be smiling a lot today.

"ok dear well here's your schedule and forms make sure your teachers sign them" I nodded "ok have fun and we all welcome you to Forks High School!" she said with a big grin on her face while spreading her arms to show the rest of the office.

"thanks" I said then walked to my first lesson. Spanish. oh fun!

***************************************************************************************************************************

I walked into the Spanish classroom and went straight to the teachers' desk. He was looking at some paperwork while the students were filing in staring at the 'new girl'.

"hi, Im Ava im new I think you have to sign this?" I said. The teacher looked up and stared at me with confusion then suddenly something clicked and he looked relieved.

"yes, yes hello. I am Mr. Sanford if you would just take a seat where there is free space" I looked around and all the seats were empty apart from one. Next to it was the most stunning girl i've ever seen. She had long brown hair and pale white skin. she looked up and she had those same golden eyes. WHERE DOES EVERYONE GET THOSE CONTACTS???

"you from England then?" Mr. Sanford said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Ermmm yes. I just moved" I said not looking away from my hands.

"well if you just take a seat miss Merygold" I just nodded and went towards the empty seat. She looked up at me and gave me a weird look. I just looked away from her gaze and stared at the board and Mr. Sanford started talking about Infinitives. I've heard this too many times. so I just looked down at my notebook and started doodling some hearts with arrows through them. I don't know why but I draw them a lot recently.

"you seem happy" said a musical voice next to me. I looked at her staring at me with a smile. I just laughed. yes I guess it would seem weird if I just started drawing as depressing as that.

"Ha. Good one" I said with a smile. She just stared at me with a serious face.

"Do I know you?" she asked out of the blue. Ermmm do I know her. I don't think so.

"What's your name?" she asked again.

"Ava Merygold" I said but I can't just give my name and not know who she is? She nodded and then had a serious look on her face, like she was trying to figure something out. But she just kept looking straight on trying to figure something out." Ermmm…hello?" I asked really confused did she just blank me out? Am I that boring?

"Oh, what? Oh my god I'm sorry. What did you say?" should I answer? Well its only polite. I giggled.

"whets your name?" I said with a smile. She smiled back.

"Isabella Cullen." Cullen? Cullen? Hmm where do I know that from?

"Isabella.." I said really trying to figure out why I cant remember her.

"oh, you can call be Bella I prefer it!" she said giving me a big white smile. Bella? Bella Cullen? Hmmm

_"No, I have a big family. ten of us actually." ten? TEN? jeez that is big. kind of fun though you know get bored of playing with one and go on to the next. ha_

_" ten? really? that's...big. what're their names?" I asked. I might see them around. Maybe their my age. oh we could be really good friends and I wont have that awkwardness of making friends._

_" Well there's me, my wife Esme, Edward, Bella, Renesmee, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Collin"_

_"Wow" was all I could say._

Oh yeahh! She's Carlisle's adopted daughter. She must of seen my relieved face as she returned a confused one.

"Your Carlisle's daughter, right?" I asked look at her with as much friendliness possible. After all Carlisle has helped me so much I might as well make friends with their family.

"yes, yes how did you know?" what? Has Carlisle not told them about me?

"Well Its just that Carlisle is helping me and my sister, Mel, out with a apartment and all. He even got me to this school. He was my dads' friend from work a couple years back" I said my voice saddening at the thought of my dad.

"YES! That's were I recognize your name." I giggled. She smiled up at me and continued. " Well I hope too see you around more often, I have a feeling I'm going to see you a lot!" she finished then left the classroom as soon as the bell rang. _She seems nice._

I walked out of the Classroom and looked up to see Bella laughing with a tall bronze haired boy about 17-18 years old I'm guessing. He looked up to see me staring at him. He smiled and nodded and I don't know why but I just nodded and smiled back. Bella said one last bye and left with her boyfriend im guessing as they kissed for a while and I looked away as I thought it was a bit too private.

I think this year is going to be very interesting. Mmhhhmmm.

**So hoped you liked it, it was a lot longer than usual it just kept coming! Ive got a story lined up but on some things im confused about :S**

**Anyways give me IDEAS people :D**

**Same as always…REVEIWWWW :D**

**Cheerrrssss xxx**


	5. Wind Swept Hair

Wind Swept Look.

The rest of the day was boring. All the same. Lessons, people asking me about my life and why I moved and some random boys who are really sad and hit on the new girl. Obviously I said no as I really don't have the time or energy. I have enough going on in my life. I didn't tell anyone apart from Bella about my parents dieing and me living on my own. I decided im going to keep that a secret as it didn't work out the last time. So only the Cullen's know and I trust them to keep it a secret.

During the day I met quite a lot of people actually. In Maths I sit next to a shy boy. He's really sweet and a really good friend to me. He didn't ask me any questions that were personal apart from my name. Which im sure everyone knows seeing as this school is not very big. His name is Connor Webber. He has brown short hair and is quite tall and he's probably the only person in this school I'd like to be friends with.

Connor walked me to the canteen for lunch. He didn't speak much which I was perfectly fine with as I like to keep to my thoughts. As we lined up in the queue for my lunch Jennifer came up to me. I met her in Biology and she just wouldn't stop talking. She got on my nerves a lot. But she was just trying to be nice? Right?

I sat down at the table surrounded where the people I met today sat. Chris, Connor, Jennifer, Megan, Joey, and Aston. They were all pretty nice it's just that I didn't get a good vibe from Megan. I don't think she liked me very much and I didn't even know why.

"Ugh! He is gorgeous! He has to be delusional to not be with me! He's the only single one!" Megan sighed, im guessing she was trying to be quiet. Too bad I can hear her. All the people sitting at the table heads shot up to one direction. I followed they're gaze to the back of the canteen doors and I smiled.

I saw Bella and her boyfriend coming through the doors very swiftly and making there way to the line. Following them was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She had long Blonde hair and golden eyes like all of them. She was holding hands with a really big guy who looked really scary. He was still beautiful nevertheless. Behind them was a small spiky, black haired girl and she twirled in holding the hand of a tall blond haired guy who looks like he's in pain.

Bella looked up and saw me. I smiled and did a little wave with my hand. She returned my smile and waved back.

As soon as she looked back at her boyfriend I saw the most beautiful boy I've even seen in my entire existence. He was tall and had brown wind swept hair that was perfectly styled and it looks like he didn't even touch it. He had the most perfectly toned body with his tight fitted shirt. He walked over to the rest of them and I just couldn't look away. I was expecting him to have another beautiful girl following him. But he was alone.

"They're the Cullen's." Jennifer said taking me out of my thoughts. I looked at her with a weird expression. They can't all be Carlisle's children. OH wait he said he had ten. Jeez.

They walked to their table and sat down and just played with they're food they didn't even put it in their mouths. Weird.

The wind swept hair guy looked up at me and just held my gaze. I just couldn't look away. He had the most beautiful eyes ever. They were a Dark golden colour. Bella touched his shoulder and he quickly tore his gaze away from me.

"There's Bella, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper..." Jennifer continued. I must of spaced out because I didn't understand what she was going on about.

"Im sorry, I must of droned out what was that?" She gave me an annoyed look but carried on.

"The Brown haired ones Bella, and she's next to Edward the bronze haired one, the blonde is Rosalie and the big guy is Emmett, The small one is Alice and the tall blond is Jasper. They're all adopted by Carlisle Cullen the doctor of Forks Hospital. And the weird thing is they all are like TOGETHER" _ohh crime!_ I rolled my eyes and motioned her to carry on.

"And the Brown haired boy is Collin. But don't bother wasting your time he doesn't go out with anyone." I turned to look at her and saw her mutter something too low for me too hear. I turned around to see Collin watching me.

"I wasn't planning too" and that's the truth. I have too much going on in my life for that kind of drama.

I turned around to still see Him looking at me he just gave me the tiniest smile I swear.

"Come on Ava its time to go to English" I looked up to see Connor looking at me with a smile.

"Yeah sure, help me up?" I asked reaching my hand out. He grabbed it and pulled me up and we walked in silence to English. But before I left I looked around to see the Cullen's not at the table.

I walked into my English classroom and gave one more wave to Connor and turned. Im so glad to have a friend like him.

"Ermmm... Hi im new I think you have to sign this?" I said looking at the teacher. She was quite young looking with Blonde long hair and Blue eyes. Around her 30's I think.

"Oh hello dear," She took the paper from my hand and began to sign it." Are you liking it here so far?" she asked looking at me sincerely.

I looked at her "Ermmm... yup! Thank you." I said obviously lying. It was pretty boring. "Where should I sit?" She looked up and looked around. I stopped dead in my tracks. There with the only seat available sat Collin. My heart skipped. I just calmed myself down.

"Well, you can sit next to Collin" He looked up and groaned and put his head down. Well. Rude much?

I walked over in a slump and plopped myself down on the seat not even bothering to look at him. He looked up and looked at me then groaned again and put his head down.

Am I that ugly and annoying? I didn't even speak to the man!

The whole lesson was agony all through it he didn't even say hi! He just ignored me. Right at the end he just ran out the classroom. That was just rude.

I waited at the bus stop for Rocko to come. I was actually quite looking forward to it. He would cheer me up.

I looked around and saw Collin just staring at me. He had a pained expression in his face. I don't know what got him so worked up and I don't need it. If he wants to be annoying and ignore me fine!

I tore away from his gaze and humphed. The bus came right then and Rocko opened the door and let me in with a big grin.

"Well how was my favourite passengers' day?" He asked as I sat down at the front. It was like my usual spot now.

"Lovely, absolutely LOVELY!" He smirked and closed the door and we made our way home. My home.


	6. Mary and the boy

**Hahah 2 chapters in one day! SCORE ONE FOR ME!**

Mary and the Boy.

I got home after having a very interesting discussion with Rocko about his children and how his daughter has gone to Harvard to study law. I wish I would be lucky enough to go to university but with my money I'll be lucky to survive High School.

I got off the bus and walked home. I opened the door to see Mel on the sofa blabbering on about something god knows what about!

"Hey! Had a good day at school?" I asked. Mel looked up and smiled. She put one finger up and carried on talking.

I went to the Bedroom, Put my bag down and got out my ipod. I put it on shuffle and the song 'Let it Rock' came on. I made my way to the kitchen and turned on the oven to start making Mel's and my dinner.

"Ok, ok, ok byeee!" I heard Mel say from the living room. She came through to the kitchen and sat at the breakfast table. Gazing at something in space.

"Hello, daydreamer! I can see you had a good day?" I asked laughing. She got out of her daydream and snapped her eyes at me. She blushed and looked down and had the tiniest smile on her face. I laughed. "Oohh. What's happening here the great Mel Merygold is blushing. Over a boy?" She smacked my arm and started laughing. "OW! What was that for?" I asked faking a hurt face. She laughed.

"FOR, being right" I put on a shocked face.

"Wait WHAT?" aww my little Mel likes a boy. Should have guessed it can't be that hard to get one with her beauty." OH MY GOD tell me everything!" I asked sitting down opposite her while waiting for my pizza to be made.

"Wait, what about your day?" she asked obviously trying to change the subject.

"My day was ok; yours has to be more interesting!" I asked coming closer. I loved these moments when we just have plain girl talks.

"Ok, but don't laugh" I just put my hand up and flicked it while making a 'pfttt' sound. She giggled and carried on.

"Ok his names Simon Scott. And he's gorgeous and he asked me out and we're going out soon and I can't wait and…" she said too fast for me too hear! Jeez she must be excited.

"Whoa whoa slow down!" I laughed "first tell me, how's his grades? Is he a jock? TELL ME DETAILS!" I shouted grabbing her shoulders and shaking them. She laughed.

"Ok, ok calm down. He's got…. good grades and everyone likes him." She said looking down. I looked at her confused. Is she embarrassed?

"I think that's. Great!" I said slowly. "When is it?" I asked. She looked up again and smiled.

"Oh! It's in like 1 month." She said. At that I burst out into laughter! "What! He doesn't have time before and he thinks I should get used to him first!" I stopped laughing.

"Ok! You can go. But be careful!" I kissed the top of her head and she ran out of the kitchen immediately on the phone. I just laughed and carried on making our dinner.

* * *

The next days of school were awkward. Collin didn't say hi to me once. He just looked at me and groaned.

The next week I got really annoyed and decided to confront him. I walked to the cafeteria and didn't touch my food. I was just too nervous.

"No way! Batman beats superman any day!" Joey shouted and Aston. Aston just shook his head and laughed and threw a piece of apple at him. I laughed and turned to see Collin walking in straight to his table with the Cullen's.

"If you excuse me…" I said as I got up. But before I could walk over Connor pulled me down. "CONNOR! What are you doing?" I asked and laughed at the same time.

"I don't want you to go over there" he whispered. I sat down more comfortably and looked at him confused. Huh?

"Why not, it's not like they're going to eat me!" I said matter of factly. He laughed.

"Ok but be careful!" he said and I laughed some more.

"Ok mother dearest." I said and got up. I walked over to their table and Bella looked up and smiled at me. I smiled back and went straight to Collin. As I walked over the whole cafeteria went silent and were watching me including the whole Cullen table.

Collin looked up last and just stared at me.

"Can I speak to you?" I asked very politely. He looked around the table then stopped at the short Black haired girl and she smiled and nodded. He looked back at me and nodded.

"Just not here." I heard him say. Wow. His voice is musical. He got up and led the way out of the cafeteria to the parking lot. It was an icy day so I had to hold onto anything close enough so I wouldn't slip. Plus he was going REALLY fast.

He stopped right outside the school parking lot and near my bus stop. "What?" he asked not looking at me in the eye.

"Yeah, Hi to you too! Im fine thanks you? Oh how was my day well let me just think a guy I sit next to in English doesn't even talk to me on the first day and just groans when I look at him!" He then looked into my eyes and my heart skipped a beat. OH MY GOD his eyes are gorgeous. They're the same colour as his families but there's something in his which melts my heart. NO NO I cant LIKE him. He's rude and arrogant and I have no time! He smirked and started laughing.

"WHAT? What's so funny?" I asked truly confused. He can't be serious. He's laughing? After all this time. This guy is mental.

"Why didn't you say hi to me?" oh. OH NO.

"Don't you turn this around to me!" I said while poking his chest. It was cold and hard. Probably because of the weather. "Why didn't you say hi to ME?!" I said really getting annoyed with this guy.

"Maybe because… I…don't like you!" I just stared at him shocked. You're joking.

"That's no reason to not say HI!" I screamed. I think all of Australia could hear me. He just looked at me while my chest was rising up and down with anger.

"Hi "he said smirking at me! ARGHHHHH

"Arghhhhhhhhh! You can't just do that!" I screamed. Surprisingly he didn't even cover his ears.

"What? Why? You want me to say hi. Fine hi! "He said then walked off and was half across the Parking lot when I finally screamed.

"Its people like you that make me so ANGRY! You just care about yourself!" I didn't know where all this was coming from but I needed to get rid of it. "Its people like you who I beg for just a little help OR A HI! And you don't do anything!" I screamed. That's it! Im going home. I walked across the road to my bus stop.

"Then why is my family helping you then Mary?!" I turned around with tears in my eyes looking at him with confusion. He was right across the parking lot.

The last thing I heard was tyre screeches. I looked to my side and saw a big red bus with Rocko at the wheel trying to steer. It came so fast I didn't have time to react. Until I felt a massive thump on my body as I was dragged to the ground skidding on the pavement and knocked my head on the pavement lamppost knocking me unconscious. The last thing I saw was Collin on top of me looking at me with sadness. And the road shredded to pieces.

**Wow! So a lot happened there. Oohoohooh I know it's a bit like twilight but it gets different I swear :D**

**So dramaticccc! I think I've got a story lined up I might just add a couple of things on my way. BTW Collin doesn't know about Ava's parents dieing because Carlisle didn't think he should know for reasons I cannot say :D so out of the Cullen's Collin is the only one that doesn't know and you'll find out later why :D**

**OH and thank you for the reviews.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVEIWWW :D**

**Love – browneyessparkle.**


	7. Need to be Safe

**So, this is the next chapter. Nothing really happens its just like a filler I guess. **

**Thanks for the comments some of them make me laugh and encourage me to write. Id like to say a special thank you to Lady Nightlord because your reviews made me happy and encouraged me to write the most. THANK YOUU! Here you go. Enjoy!**

**Need to be Safe.**

_I ran. I couldn't stop. Just keep running. Don't __look back._

" _Ava, come back your nothing without me!" he screamed. He wouldn't stop chasing me. _

"_Leave me alone! I don't need help! You've done enough!" I was breathless. But I kept running. I feel waiting for the impact of the ground. There I was on the floor. He walked closer I grimaced at the smile of his face._

"_Stay away! Please just leave. I don't need your help." I shrieked. He came down on his knees and just looked at me._

" _Im sorry." He said with no sadness in his voice. I was disgusted._

"_Ava!" No, no leave me alone! Please. Please. Leave me be._

"_Ava!" No. "Wake up!" wake up? No I don't want to. I cant face him._

"Ava I know your awake your twitching" I heard a voice above me. I don't want to open my eyes. Im perfectly fine in Darkness. " Ava?" Her voice was recognizable. I opened one eye and grimaced at the light entering my eye. Too light.

I groaned. I don't need this.

" Oh thank god!" I felt a sudden pressure on my body. But it was comforting. I opened my eyes to see a certain Brown haired, blue eyed girl. I sighed.

"Mel?" I tried to sit up but felt a rush of pain in my leg.

"Don't try to sit up. You're a bit damaged" You can say that again. I looked around in more depth to see a big clean white room with curtains the same shade as the floor, Chrystal white. I looked down at my leg and saw it hanging on something just floating in the air with support.

"Where am i?" I asked full of confusion expecting an answer. Mel sighed and looked at me with humour in her eyes.

"you don't remember?" she asked more humour coming into her voice. "You're in the hospital. You nearly got run over by a bus! But some guy saved you. I told you I can take care of myself and you're the one that gets run-over by a bus!" I stared at her. Everything rushing back to me.

_The last thing I heard was tyre screeches. I looked to my side and saw a big red bus with Rocko at the wheel trying to steer. It came so fast I didn't have time to react. Until I felt a massive thump on my body as I was dragged to the ground skidding on the pavement and knocked my head on the pavement lamppost knocking me unconscious. The last thing I saw was Collin on top of me looking at me with sadness. And the road shredded to pieces._

I gasped. How did he do that? No one can physically push me out the way after they were on the other side of the road. While shredding the road to pieces! I have to find a explanation and I wont give up till I do.

"How did you get here?" I asked. Surely she would've been in school and find out tonight when she comes home.

She looked down blushing.

"Carlisle found me…at school…at told me what happened." She said. But somehow I wasn't true if that was the whole truth. But I've got too much going on to find out. At that moment Carlisle walked through the door towards me walking with such grace I could never master. This seemed to tense Mel I looked at her confused by her change of position. I shrugged it off anyway.

" Hello Ava." He said giving me a sad look. I wondered why?

"hi" I said. " what's up doc?" I asked trying to keep the atmosphere at least a little happy. He laughed a musical laugh.

" Im fine thank you Ava. But the real problem is you" jeez thanks. Im flattered. "You seem to have a slight fracture on you leg but it would get better in about 2 weeks maybe less depends on the person." He said seriously putting on a doctor voice. It so funny when you know a person as one thing and when in a completely different atmosphere you they change completely. I shuddered remembering something.

"Cool" I said. I wasn't really that bothered. I heard somewhere the more exercise you do the quicker you heal.

He laughed. "When do you think I will be able to go?" I asked truly curious. Hospitals freak me out. That's part of the reason I don't visit it a lot.

"Oh probably tonight. I'll have to keep checking up on you which is pretty simple as I live near you and know where you live so I can let you out earlier." He said with a sparkling smile. I nodded and he said one last bye and left the room. A nurse came in several of times checking up on me which got annoying as Mel kept smirking in the corner reading a magazine. Mel left a little while later after the last checkup before I can go.

"Im going to get a drink. You want one?" She asked half way out the door. I shook my head. I didn't really feel like a drink.

I just sat in my room playing that scene over and over again trying to think of a explanation.

" There you are!" said a friendly voice I recognized so much. I smiled and opened my eyes to see Connor looking at me with concern.

"Connor im fine!" His face didn't budge. I just laughed and looked behind him to see Chris, Jennifer, Megan, Joey, and Aston. Chris had a bunch of red flowers in his hand with a big smile on his face. He came forward and handed me the flowers.

" These are for you!" He said after placing the flower to the side of my bed after he figured out it wouldn't fit into my lap. I smiled. " im really sorry to hear about your leg" Megan said not really with much concern at all in her voice just joy. She thinks im 'stealing' Collin from her. Please, she can have him. He's too confusing for my good. "…You're not going to be able to come to school!" Meg finished. I must of dozed off because I didn't catch half of that.

" Oh no, I am. Im getting let go today. They're giving me some drugs and crutches to make my leg heal faster" I said with a smirk. HA that'll show her! Her face fell but she kept the smile on.

"Oh! That's…GREAT!" she said._ Pfttt yeah right._ At that moment Mel came through the door and plopped down on the chair in the corner and started flipping through her magazine while sipping her drink without a care in the world. I giggled and coughed. She looked up half way through sipping her drink. She laughed and put the drink back on the ground followed by the magazine. She walked over to me and shoved Connor out the way and sat at the side of my bed.

"What?" she said her eyes big with a big smile on her face. Obviously she knows there are people here.

"Guys, this is Mel my annoying sister im stuck with!" I said while giving her a shrug and we laughed together. Connor joined in while the others just stared.

"What about your parents?" Jennifer asked with her nasal voice. I looked at her smiling.

"What about them?" Mel asked. Oh no! don't tell them. Don't tell them!

" Well its just that they're not here to see you!" she said with a confused look. I looked at Mel and she gave me a confused look.

" They're.." She started but I interrupted her before she could say anymore.

"…at work…in London….for a business trip…they called me just a minute ago" I said giving Mel a pleading look. _Please don't tell them._ She seemed to have caught on but the others didn't. Except maybe for Connor but she just shrugged it off.

"Yeah. Yeah they're in London." She said a tad confused but playing along anyway. They all just looked between us and just shrugged.

* * *

A minute after talking about what I missed at school including the drama after of everyone saying I jumped in front of the bus to me being superman. At that I laughed at that and of course denied it while everyone laughed at they're stupidity of believing it minus Connor of course he just laughed at THEY'RE stupidity. They all said they're 'bye's and left the room in silence with just me and Mel.

"Why'd you lie?" said Mel quietly looking down at her hands playing with my bruised ones.

"I had too. I didn't want….I just need a new slate and don't need the sympathy of everyone" I said. That isn't strictly true but she doesn't have to know the truth. It's better if she doesn't.

"Oh. You're going to tell them though right?" She said looking into my eyes. I can't lie too her again.

"Yes. Sometime." I said. _If it gets out miraculously._ Which I doubt because I won't tell anyone easily. She nodded and lay her head on my chest listening to my steady heartbeat. We just sat there in silence thinking of how messed up our lifes are. I just wish she could've grown up in a better family and with a better life. _Im so sorry Mel. So sorry. _

_

* * *

  
_

As I walked out the hospital on my own struggling with my crutches and bag I felt the cool air on my face. I breathed it in enjoying for once in my life. Mel went home because she was too tired and said she had too much homework. I let her go on the bus and lent her some money because she said she forgot hers. Weird. I swear I gave her some this morning. As I hopped to the bus stop I saw a certain tall windswept hair guy. Collin. I had to get some answers.

I rushed over to him as fast as I could breathing heavily. He must of heard he as he turned around wide eyed and then groaned. I looked to the side of him and saw Bella and Rosalie fighting over something.

"its happened before…" "…..private….." "….turned out good…." "cant trust…." I heard small parts of sentences I rushed forward to hear more but was too late seeing as Collin coughed and Bella and Rosalie looked up. Bella smiled.

" Hey Ava, hows you leg?" Bellas musical voice said. She looked down and the smile faded. " oohh. That must hurt" she said with sympathy.

" no, not really. They gave me drugs so the pains numbing" she looked up and made a O shape with her lips. I laughed and looked at Rosalie and saw her debating with herself while looking at my leg. " Hi, im Ava." I said struggling to reach out my hand. But it just stayed there she just stared at it until Bella gave her a nudge.

"Rosalie." She said looking away from my eyes. What I do? I looked at Collin and saw him staring at me with pain in his eyes. I gave him a confused look but shrugged and carried on talking like nothing was wrong.

" Hey Collin, can I talk to you?" He seemed to have snapped out of his trance and looked at me in the eyes. They suddenly turned darker and for some reason I wasn't scared it was like I knew why but I didn't. ARGHH this is so confusing. "please?" I asked my voice going quieter.

"Fine." He said but looked to Bella who gave him a encouraging nod like she knew what to do in these situations. I gave one last smile to Bella and led the way. Collin walked in front of me overtaking my lead to make him lead the way. OH NO! I put my hand out and stopped him his body stiff like stone but I just ignored it.

" oh no! not this time buddy, im leading the way or ill have another broken leg" I said. He just smirked and stood still for me to lead the way. He put one hand out and gestured for me to continue. I just rolled my eyes and carried on.

" Your leg isn't technically broken" He said behind me his breath close to my neck. I gave a shaky laugh. Oh god! What is this boy doing to me? He's going to be the death of me I swear.

" yes, but yours will be if you don't shut up and walk." I said turning around and smiling.

"Doubt it." He said with a shrug. I just rolled my eyes and continued while he smirked behind me. I stopped at the end of the car park where hardly anyone goes so we can have some privacy. I turned around steadily hopping on my crutches and looked up into his eyes. I gasped. Oh god his eyes are even more beautiful close up. I just gulped and tried to make my insane thoughts go away. "what?" he said looking into my eyes. It was like he could see inside me. Like every thought, and meaning he could see.

"how did you push me out the way?" I asked directly. I only had a little bit of time and im not going to waste it with drabble.

" what do you mean?" he said his voice worried.

" what do you mean what do I mean? I mean you were all the way on the other side of the car park I was on the freaking road and you PUSHED me OUT the WAY!" I said

" Did i?" He asked. Oh! He's just trying to think im delusional isn't he? Creep!

" YES you did! I saw it. I wont tell anyone because I think im going cooky anyway so no-one will believe me even if I tried" he smiled and I carried on " I need to know. Im sick of staying in the dark I really am! No one tells me anything anymore because its 'not safe' or 'I wont get it'" my voice lowered as I looked him in the eyes "please?" I asked making my eyes go bigger.

"I wish I could" he finally managed to say " I really do because I feel I can trust you, but this one you'll have to figure out on your own" He said looking down " Im sorry." He kept looking down my eyes were wide. He wants to tell me? And for some reason I feel happy about that. That he wants to tell me and is telling the truth about trusting me. I nodded.

"ok." I said he looked up with a smile on his face. He is so cute! " Only if you say hi to me in English?" I said with a smirk. He laughed a musical laugh and nodded.

" Deal" He said raising his hand out. I looked down on it and smiled. HE TRUSTS ME! He really trusts me! But the question is do I trust him?

" Deal" I said and took his hand in mine. His hand was ice cold and made me shiver. But I didn't mind in some way it made me feel warm. What is this boy doing to me? He jerked his hand away after remembering something and rubbed the back of his neck.

" well ill just go then" he said turning on his heel. For some reason it ached me to see him go. No don't go I wanted to scream but knew I couldn't so just said

" Yeah. Well, see you in English!" I shouted " and don't forget our deal!" I said with a laugh. He turned and laughed too.

"Don't YOU forget our deal! And try not to hurt yourself its annoying" he said with a smirk. I just stuck my tongue out and waved my hand and hobbled away to my stop.

I don't know why but I smiled all the way there. Collin is not good for me I swear. He makes me happy and I just CANT stay angry with him its physically impossible. I better stay away though. I trust people too easily. I need to be more careful.

I need to be safe.

**So there you have it!**

**Like it?**

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**Just stop writing now or so help me god? **

**I don't know what do you think? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASEEEE reveiwwwwww!!!!!! Because they encourage me and actually make me think people are reading this! Because so far only like 3 people are in my point of view ******

**Peace xxx**

**REVIEW!!!!!!**


	8. Its a Date

**Thank you for reviews again ******** I don't get much though. But im carrying on anyway because I need to finish it, I don't like leaving things unfinished. **

**Enjoy! Review!**

It's a Date.

Collin POV

I got back from the Hospital after having that talk with Ava. I just couldn't stop smiling. It was like she didn't have the slightest care in the world. She didn't care about her leg. Or the fact that she wont be able to do anything for a few weeks! All she wanted was for me, a normal boy (minus the fact I was a vampire and all that) just to say hi to her in English class. She's mental! But even after all that I still want to know her. About her parents, her sister. Her. She was like a magnet . Bella of course was happy for me she was like my best friend even if she is about 100 years older than me. I knew why she was happy. This same thing happened to her and Edward a few 100 years ago. They fell in love. It was forbidden love and after all the heartbreak and drama they still loved each other and never stopped. Her story inspired me the most. At first I thought it was ridiculous but now, after meeting Ava I can understand the attraction. Except Edward was attracted to Bellas blood and her beauty. Im just attracted to Ava's beauty and grace. Her blood doesn't affect me at all seeing as im not tempted by Human blood at all. Infact im the least tempted in the family, not including Carlisle obviously. I don't know why but I am. I still have some times when I don't hunt for a while where I need the blood and it calls out for me stronger. But that's hardly ever.

"What's got you smiling?" I looked up to see Bella on the sofa of our big living room curled up next to Edward. I used to be jealous of their relationship. I was the only one in the family with no-one. I was alone and spent most of my time drawing. Its one of my hobbies including Photography.

" Nothing." I smirked trying to fight back a smile.

"Nope he made an agreement with Ava. He thinks she's clever enough to figure it out so he won't have to hide it anymore" If I could blush I would have. I just looked at my pixie sister and stuck my tongue out with her repeating my action.

" I think that's good. At least you're giving her a chance." Bella said looking up at Edward who just looked away. I laughed. Bella didn't get it so easy Edward would just run away and not face the fact he loved Bella and there was nothing he could do about it. Edwards head snapped up giving me a glare. I just shrugged.

"That was your way. You're a private person. I hate keeping things from people. So if I can't tell her I might as well let her try." I crossed my arms across my chest. I got that from my past life. I always let people in and knew who to trust just by looking at them. Obviously that came into this life seeing as my power is to know when I can trust someone or if they lie. Ava was clear. I see lights when I can trust someone that's how I met the Cullen's. They're light was strong when they told me they could help me while I was in my 'wild times'. And I first saw her in the canteen she was like a shining light that called to me. But I thought nothing of it. Until today. I think..just maybe. I might of fallen for Ava. But I mean that's ok right? I mean Bella and Edward did the same thing and they turned out well. I don't dare say anything or ill get picked on. I looked to Edward to see him smiling at me. He knew how this felt. Dammit! Stupid mind reader. At that he burst out laughing which shock Bella. She always gets annoyed when Edward knows something she doesn't. I sometimes mess with her asking Edward to randomly laugh and say random things out load like he's answering my thoughts. Her face is pretty funny.

I think everyone's ok with the whole me liking Ava thing but they're keeping something from me. And it feels important. Carlisle said to be careful because she's 'Delicate' which I don't get seeing she has a loving family and home. Everyone was happy apart from Rosalie she still thinks its dangerous even after the whole thing with Bella. She's so stuck up! God she went through this before and everything went ok so why can't it be now?

"Don't ask me ask her" I looked up to see Edward giving me a shrug.

"I wasn't even talking to you. I WASN'T EVEN TALKING!" he's really annoying when he mind reads. Oh well I guess he can't help it.

"No I can't!" He said looking at me with a smirk. I just stuck my tongue out and mimicked him. This annoyed him. Ha-ha payback. Sort of.

"Collin?" I looked up to see Rosalie staring at me giving me a concerned look. I've gotton close to Rosalie she may be stuck up but underneath all that toughness she keeps up is a really nice person. She really cares. Seeing as im the youngest she seems to be a bit too overprotective to me. I don't really mind but it gets annoying sometimes.

"Yeah?" I said looking at my pale white hands.

"Can I talk? In private?" I looked up to her eyes full of regret and sadness. I huffed.

"Sure why not?" I got up and smiled at her. She smiled back and led me out the house to the woods. As we ran I couldn't help but think what she wanted to say? Why in private? She seemed so sad and angry at the same time. If that's possible. We stopped far away from the house so none of our nosy brothers and sisters can over hear us.

"Im sorry." She said looking down at the floor playing with the mud beneath us with her feet. I gave her a confused look.

"For what?" I asked truly confused. Rosalie? Apologizing? Wow. The world has come to an end.

"For not trusting you." I gave her another confused look. What is this girl on? She continued anyway. "I thought that if you fall for this girl-"But I interrupted her "Ava" I said smiling.

"Ok Ava. I thought if you fall for her we might be in trouble again. You weren't there. Every second with Bella was a potential danger. Our whole family was put into risk. Bella was put into risk. It was hard. I thought that if this happens again ill try and stop it. But I cant. I look at Bella and Edward and I see maybe we were turned into these creatures for the happiness after. Bella was risky, yes, and there was A LOT of heartbreak. But look at them now. They are so happy. And now I think if I stop you, you might not be happy." She sighed. I don't think ive been more confused in my whole life. I gave her another confused look and she looked up and hung her head back with laughter. " You don't get it do you?" she asked halfway through laughter. I shook my head.

" OH god! Ok basically be careful. I just want you to be happy! Somehow this will turn out good. I have a feeling" She said slowly tapping my head on each syllable.

"Ow! No need to poke me im not stupid!" I said. She smiled.

I just looked at her confused again. But not because of the answer but because she actually isn't fighting. Miracle.

"So you're going to let me, how do I put it, interact with her?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah why not? We're already helping her anyway so it's not like she's a stranger." Oh yeah. We are, but no one is telling me why. Stupid pixie and her visions. They said its better if I find out myself. I smiled a big smile and gave her a big hug. She hugged me back and we smiled all the way back to our house. I couldn't believe it.

But why am I so happy I can talk to her? Ugh! Im so confused. Ava's like a magnet to me I just can't stay away for some reason. Just her witty sense of humour and the fact she's happy easily just attracts me to her_. Am I in love with her?_

_

* * *

  
_

**5 days later.**

Ava POV

The next couple of days went great! Everything was running smoothly. My life was back on track as my leg was getting better so I could walk again the drugs helped a lot and they disappeared quickly but Mel just said it was because I didn't notice how many I took. Don't get me wrong I didn't overdose they just helped my pain a lot. Collin talked to me more than usual and even said hi! I don't know why that makes me so happy but it just…. Does! Eventually over the days he became more and more interested in me. We would talk a lot about my life, Mel and other things. But there was still one thing I needed to know. Before I got hit by the bus Collin said something that hasn't gone out of my mind. He called me Mary? Who is she? And why the hell am I extremely jealous of her.

I started noticing more things about him too. The more angry he gets the darker his colour eyes and vice versa. The way his movements are careful around the things around him like he could break them with a flick of the finger. The way when the fan blows on someone's hair he tenses and stiffens his fists. I never dared asked him these things because I needed to know the answer first and it might just lead to another fight.

As I was at my locker I started to get more and more curious. I gave up finding out the truth after the accident because I didn't think it was that serious but now the more I learn about him the more I want to know. The more I need to know. Also the closer I got to him the more I wanted to get closer. It was like he was a strong magnet pulling me towards him. And underneath that strong magnet was a boy with a lot of secrets I need to know. I took out my English book ready for class.

" Hey Ava" I heard a musical voice next to me and I turned around slowly still on my crutches. There I saw Bella leaning on the locker just staring down at me. I hate being small. For some reason every time one of the Cullen's talked to me everyone looks. Is it so bad that I can actually communicate?

"Hey Bella! Why is everyone staring at us?" I asked looking around feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Oh who knows? Most people tend to not try to talk to us. We intimidate them." She said with a shrug. I laughed. Intimidate? By Alice and Bella? Im not that close to Alice but I talked more with Bella and she's really nice. We talk more and more every lesson. I think ive gotten to be really good friends with her. I can understand about the rest like Emmett for example but he doesn't seem that scary. He's just big. Im sure he's really nice in person. I haven't had the time to talk to any of the Cullen's apart from Bella and Collin.

"That's silly!" I said and gave a little giggle. Bella laughed but muttered something too low for me too hear. I closed my locker and turned around fully to face her. "So, what d'ya want?" I asked looking up at her. She wasn't that much taller than me just a tiny bit.

"Oh nothing. Just wondering how you are?" I gave her a confused look. "Im good…" I said slowly.

"UGH fine. I want to know how you and Collin are. He's taken a liking to you!" she said her face filled with happiness.

"Really? I didn't think he liked me much." I shrugged and started walking (hopping) to English Bella following just behind me.

" Oh. Well he does." She looked around and smiled. " Ok, well I better go. See you in Spanish?" she said

" Always!" I shouted as I hobbled along.

Why are the halls empty? I looked around to see no-one here. It's empty. Oh I must of talked to Bella to long. _Shit_. Im late.

I started hopping faster. OH MAN shes gonna kill me! Twice this week. I opened the door and saw Mrs Carlson stop half way through a sentence to look at me and glare.

" Miss Merygold! You're late again! Do you have an excuse this time?" She said looking at me with one eyebrow raised. I looked around to see the whole class staring at me and Collin just smiled. _Think of something!_ I did the first thing I did and dropped my books on the floor.

" My books….they fell….so I had to pick them up…and it was hard…you know with my fractured leg!" I said blushing. _Is that the best I can come up with?_ She stared at me with an amused smile and look down to my books.

"You're books are on the floor" _dammit_. I hadn't thought this one through. At that everyone burst into laughter and I saw Megan laughing the loudest in the corner and whispered something to her friend. UGH she annoys me. Shes been on my back ever since Collin started talking to me.

"They are? Oh! Well, ill just get them" I said leaning down to pick up my books. Mrs Carlson just laughed.

"Ok Ava just get back to your seat. I'll let you off. Just don't be late again" she said pointing her finger at me. I nodded and hopped back to my seat. Megan started snickering behind me saying things like 'how embarrassing'. I sat down in my seat and sighed. Mrs Carlson just continued talking about whatever she was talking about while I sat next to Collin putting my head in my hands.

"You're a really bad liar" I looked to the side to see Collin leaning into me smirking. I just laughed a shaky laugh. _What is he doing to me?_

"Oh really? I hadn't noticed!" I groaned and put my head in my hands again. He laughed.

"Im not sure anyone noticed" he smiled sheepishly. I looked at him my eyebrow raised. "Ok everyone noticed" I laughed and just continued looking at the board. She was saying something about Shakespeare. I used to love Shakespeare. My mum and dad used to mess around some nights and re-enact scenes from his plays. It makes me sad just thinking about it. I tried to tune it out but heard a voice in front of me.

" Hey Ava." I looked up to see Aston leaning back on his chair towards me.

" Hey" I said then looked back at the board.

"So I was wondering. You know. If you want. Do you want to come to my house you know to study for that big test next weekend?" He looked down and blushed. _Oh no_. That's the oldest line in the book. Quick think of something.

"Oh sorry Aston. Im going out that weekend." No im not but whatever. Collin laughed next to me. But I just kicked him under the table. OW that hurt. What does he have in his trousers? Rock?

" Oh! Where?" _oh great._ Does it really matter?

"Ermmm... Just around. I need to learn my way around here and Port Angeles I haven't had time to look around at the shops and stuff. Plus I need to buy a few things." At that Collin just laughed harder. Well that is true I do need to buy things for my room and I haven't seen around yet. Yup im going shopping that weekend ive decided.

"Oh well since you don't know you're way round I can help you. You know to show you and help carry your stuff" He said with confidence. I groaned. I know what you're thinking

'Why not just go with him?' well it's because I don't think he ACTUALLY wants to help me. He hasn't really TALKED to me like a friend kind of only in a flirty mood and I don't have time for that on a weekend.

"Oh you can't!" I shouted. Everyone turned around to stare at me. But I just lowered my neck too seem like im hiding.

"Why?" He asked. _Quick think think think!_

"Collin's helping me! Yeah he's coming to show me around!" I said. I just looked at him with pleading eyes. He sighed. But smiled.

"Yeah im going with her. Sorry" He said. He didn't really look sorry because he had a massive smile on his face. Aston just shrugged and turned back. The rest of the lesson was torture. Collin kept looking at me with confusion. It was getting on my nerves. I turned to him.

"What?" I shout/whispered. He smiled.

"Am I really going with you?" He said looking into my eyes. _Gosh!_

"If…if..if you want. I really am going that weekend" I said. _Please say yes please say yes!_

"Yeah sure. Ill come." I smiled but then realised how stupid I looked.

"Cool" I said and carried on looking at the board. He smiled a big smile and whispered in my ear.

"So it's a date?" he asked with Certance. It took me a minute to breath. _Why does he have this affect on me_? Oh two can play at this game. I leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"It's a date." I said then looked to the board smiling. He arched one eyebrow and smiled.

_OH MY GOD! It's a date! _

**So hope you liked it! Collin and Ava going on a date! And trust me its going to be full of revealing secrets.**

**It's a tad boring but I needed it in there. You know the whole Rosalie part. I think that part confused me a bit. So if it confused you just pm me or review and ill explain ******

**Reveiwwwwww!!!! Thanks xx**


	9. Boys are weird

**Ok guys sorry havnt updated. This chapter is pretty bad to be honest. But I decided to write something cause I felt bad. ****Im having a major writers block so don't sue me. ******** Yeah so enjoy. Oh and Review or I swear I wont update ******

**Peace xxx**

**Oh and I keep forgetting to mention this but… **

**Disclaimer: All Characters From Twilight and Twilight series itself belong to Stephanie Meyer. Even if I do own a copy of the books ******

Boys are weird

After that very intense lesson I call English with Collin I walked (hopped) to my locker to gather the rest of my belongings to make my way home. I actually can't believe im going on a date with Collin. Not much of a date just going around forks and the area which won't take long seeing as Forks isn't the biggest place. But it's still something right?

"Hey Ava, wait!" I turned around to see Connor running towards me as I was making my way to the exit of the school. I need to get home im tired and feel like im in a dream at the moment so I might just splash myself with water.

And a wet fish. Gross.

"Hey Connor" I cracked a smile and leaned on the school wall. My legs were starting to hurt with these crutches. Not to mention my hands. I need a massage. "What's up?" I really didn't have time for this. I need to get home im quite shattered but ill be nice for him only because he's a good friend.

Connor just stood still breathing hard after trying to catch up with me. Im on crutches for gods sake it can't be that hard. I looked up too see his eyes full of pain and worry. I gave him a confused look. He just kept staring at me then suddenly broke a smile.

"How are you?" you're kidding right? He made me stop so he can ask me how I am? This guy has issues.

"Im good" I said slowly while nodding my head to each word. He gave a small chuckle then nodded.

"Cool. Ill see you around" what is with him today? He made me stop to ask me how I am then leaves. I am not leaving it at that.

" Hoollddd on a second" I said grabbing the back of his shirt so he wont run off " you cant just make me stop to ask how I am?" I said giving him my not-so-good angry look.

"And why not?" he said raising his eyebrow. I laughed at his silliness.

"Becauseeee… I know you, when there's something important to say you hide it and just ask me a stupid question which frankly just wastes my time!" I said flinging my arms in the air while giving a laugh. Woops not the cleverest thing to do. I suddenly let go of my crutches and fell back before I could feel the impact of the floor Connor caught me by my hand and pulled me up. "Thanks" I muttered quietly.

"No problem" he said laughing at me. "And I don't have anything to say" he said with a shrug. Hmmm doubt it. Alright if he's going to be like that. Fine. I'll just have to find out myself. God boys are confusing with their secrets. I might have to be a boy detective and find out all their secrets so girls could actually get a chance to understand them. Hmm I might keep that in mind for my career options.

" Ok. Well I'll just be going now" I said turning around "never knowing what you were going to tell me" I started hopping slowly " after being such good friends with you, I will never know" I gave a dramatic sigh. Connor just laughed

"Alright drama queen just go!" he said. I turned around and gave him a glare. Jeez thanks.

"Fine!" I said with an angry voice, well my best angry voice I could do "But I will find out Connor! I WILL!" I shouted. A lot of people turned around from getting into their cars and stared at me. Great. "ok bye" I said rushing that last bit. And started hopping off. Connor laughed and turned around.

"Ok Sherlock you do that!" He shouted back. OH I will. Don't you worry? Oh this is exciting.

_I need to go out more._

_

* * *

  
_

I reached into my pocket to get out my keys to open my flat door. Hmm where are they? I reached into my pocket even more and found random stuff that I don't even know why they are there. Aha! Found them. I slot it into the hole and pushed the door open. I was greeted by a strong scent of curry. Curry?

"Mel?" I shouted worryingly placing my keys on the floor next to all my shoes. Ill get it later. What is that girl up to?

"Yeah?!" I heard a shout from the kitchen and made my way over.

" Why do I smell.." I stopped dead in my tracks. There on our breakfast table was Collin, a girl with short brown hair and green eyes in a sparkly dress gazing up at Collin with admire. Why do I suddenly feel all jealous? " Hello?" I said uncertainly. I looked over to see Mel at the stove making what looks like Curry. Mmm my favourite.

"Oh Ava this is Chelsea my friend I was telling you about?" she said looking over at me. She was wearing a short, too short for my liking, and black dress with sequins at the top. Chelsea? Do I remember a Chelsea? Oh right. She's the girl Mel has been talking about while I was too involved in a re-run of 'friends.'

"Oh yes. I do. Mel?" I said smiling looking at Mel "Why is Collin and Chelsea here. On our breakfast table. Now?" I said hopping over to her. "I didn't know we were having guests?" she laughed.

"Oh we aren't. Chelsea and I are going to a…party. Yes a party" I looked over at Chelsea and saw her confused. Mel just gave her a pleading look and she then smiled at me. Weird. I just shrugged it off. "And Collin?" I asked looking over at him as he was shuffling further and further away from Chelsea. I stifled a laugh. He got up and in his hand was a pen.

"You left this in English and I thought I'd give it too you." He said with a small smile which made him look like a little boy again. I laughed.

"You came to my house to give me a pen?" I said raising one eyebrow. He smiled sheepishly and handed it over. "Jeez thanks" I laughed "I don't think I could've survived without you giving me this pen" I said holding it up to the light on It were the initials C.C. ha Collin Cullen. Ok ill just play along. "And im honoured that your initials are on it" I said handing it back to him. Mel started laughing and said something too low for me to hear but I think she said 'smooth'. I laughed. "What's the real reason you're here Collin?" I said trying to look away from him eyes or I might just maybe lose my train of thought.

"How are you?" Oh you have to be kidding me! What is up with the boys today? They keep asking me how I am. Im fine! God.

"Oh my god! You have to be kidding? Im fine Collin. Now seriously what's the real reason?" I said. He looked around to see Mel and Chelsea staring at us. They both looked down carrying on eating they're curry. I might have some of that later. He looked into my eyes and my heart started beating more rapidly. He cracked a smile and said

"Oh nothing. Well I better be going" ok. Today is getting weirder and weirder. With that he basically ran out of the door and down the stairs. Okay. I went over to the stove and helped myself with a plate of Curry. I sat down opposite Chelsea and Mel and started to dig in.

"So thanks for telling me!" I said looking at Mel. She gave me a confused look and raised one eyebrow. "You know for going to the party. Ah well ill just stay at home and enjoy the time I have without you!" I said putting on a pretend hurt face. She laughed.

"Thank you!" She said and her and Chelsea put the plates in the dishwasher and headed for the door. She gave me one last kiss on the cheek and said "So we'll be going now! Bye" And headed for the door. I laughed and shouted. "Love you too. School? Great thanks you? Fab!" I heard an echoey laugh from down the hall and the door slammed shut.

Leaving me alone in our cosy apartment to keep to my thoughts. Today has been quite weird. I just got asked out by Collin but not in a normal way. I laughed at the memory. Connor asked how I was and was out of breath trying to catch up with me. And im on crutches. Mrs Carlson thinks im extremely weird including the rest of the Class. Everyone stares at me when I talk to Bella or any of the Cullen's for that matter. Mel made Curry. And it was good, which is amazing seeing as she doesn't cook. Ever. She went to a party without telling me. I mean how bad can it be? I better check up on her later. Collin came over to give me a PEN! With his initials on it. I started laughing at the thought then realised that I look like some kind of maniac laughing randomly by myself in the kitchen.

Gosh Boys are weird.

**So there you go. Sorry it's taken me a while to update. Once again im having a major writer block! And it's getting annoying so this chapter isn't very good. I think the next one is going to be more dramatic im not sure. At the moment im kind of going with the flow ******

**Reveiwwww! If you want more….**


	10. Worse than Burglary

**Sorry its been a while. I just didn't have the energy to type recently. But I was free today so I thought. Hey? Why not?**

**Its short, and you'll see why later. Enjoy ****J**

**Disclaimer: not me. Enough said.**

Worse than Burglary.

You'd think staying at home with no homework, no sister nagging to change the channel, no worries in the world would be okay. Right? Actually it's the most boring thing in the world. I don't think ive ever been so bored. I'd rather watch paint dry to be honest. I have no books with me seeing as I don't know where the library is. I can't seem to find my favorite battered up book of 'Pride and predjudice'. I can't remember where I put it last. With all this moving I seem to be losing a lot of stuff. Including my most precious and favorite book. Seeing as Mum gave that to me when I was small as it was given to her from her mum and so on. I never thought to read it. I never used to read. To be honest I don't read a lot now anyway. Just that when she died I felt like a part of me was lost and I needed to reconnect with her. Whenever. I was just going through my stuff when I came across it under my clothes. I took it out and started reading it. I became engrossed in it after the first few pages. I couldn't put it down. And whenever I was upset or anything or found it hard to carry on and I just wanted to collapse. I just took it out and read it.

But now, I can't find it. Hoorah. Actually that's good. I have nothing to do so why don't I find it? Why I didn't think of this before is beyond me! I got up from the floor where I was surrounded by bags of crisps, chocolate cans of coke and _Elle_ and _Vogue_ magazines. Yes I don't read normal books apart from 'pride and prejudice' I just cant think of anything better. So I have a slight obsession with magazines? So what? Im a girl its what we do. As I walked into my bedroom to start my search I tripped over a thick band that was lying on the floor.

"Ow" I whispered. For some reason I felt the need to be quiet while the lights were turned off. I looked up and found the switch. With all my might I reached up and flicked it on in a matter of seconds. I looked down to see my foot caught on a bag strap. _Mel._ She always leaves her stuff lying around. Hmm wasn't she supposed to take that? Silly her. Always forgetting things when she's off to have fun.

I stood up and felt a rush of pain in my foot. I hopped to my bed and examined my foot. Ouch. It was all red and swollen and....actually no it looks too bad I think I might be sick if I examine it further. I know, Ill use my drugs for my foot that I needed when my foot is in pain on my crutches. Which reminds me, I need to use them. Doctors orders. Before going to the kitchen I hopped over to the living room and digged out my crutches from under the mess. I should really clean that up. I placed my hands on my crutches and hopped my way to the kitchen. I opened the cupboard and searched behind the plates and cups which wasn't really hard seeing as we hardly have any. _Note to self, buy more plates and cups. _I felt around and finally came across a cylinder container.

"Aha!" I took it out with great struggle because im so small. No 'Vertically challenged'. That's more like it.

Hmm that's strange. Its empty. All my drugs for my leg are gone. I could've sworn this morning I had more than enough left. Maybe I am going insane and taking too much like Mel said. Or maybe-

Oh my- Oh MY- OH MY GOD!

I knew it. Im being robbed. People always take advantage of the girl on the crutches huh? Well im going to beat them up. _Yes with the amount of muscles I have! _Okay maybe that's not such a good idea. I then have a rush of exhilaration. OH MY GOD. They stole my book! That's why I cant find it! I look in my draws and look around to see if they've stolen anything else. AHA! The lighters gone. Wait? That's odd why is my lighter gone? What would a robber want with my drugs for my leg, the lighter that no one uses cause we might burn something and my book? OH MY GOD! They are going to burn my book with the lighter and take drugs…or not, seeing as that makes no sense. Humph.

I look around and my eyes land on a battered object in the corner of the kitchen counter next to our microwave. I went over and picked it up. My book. Oh. Maybe I was hallucinating. We didn't get robbed.

But that doesn't explain why my drugs and lighter have gone. My thoughts were interrupted a loud ring from Mel's bag. Oh maybe its Mel remembering she left it, or lost it and is trying to find it. I picked it up and placed it against my ear.

"Hello?" I said through the phone. In the background I could hear police sirens and people shouting in what seemed like a drunken state. What's Mel doing there?

" Hello, May I speak to a certain Ava Merygold ?" the voice on the other end said in a southern accent. That's not Mel. What's going on?

"Speaking" I said trying to keep my voice clear. Somehow the sound of that man, the people in the background and the police cars don't seem all that welcoming and nice.

" We have your sister here. She seems to have passed out on the floor in a drunken state while exiting a club-" I cut him off.

"A club? No you must be mistaken she said she was going to a friends party. Anyway she's too young to go in" She cant possibly go to a club? She's 14! "Im sorry but you must have called the wrong person" I said a hint of relief in my voice

"Are you Ava Merygold?" He asked with a hint of confusion.

"Yes" I answered.

" Well then no, I didn't get it wrong" He said with Certance. _Yes you did_. I feel like saying. God does he have to sound so proud? Well he might be right about that but what about-

"Wait so your saying my sister is out cold on the pavement outside a club?" I said with pride in my voice. Ha. Take that. I then remembered her friend with her earlier this evening. Ugh what's her name again…come on come on. I should stop watching re-runs while Mel's talking. Aha! "Is Chelsea there?" I ask. They have to be wrong if Chelsea's not there.

"No." I felt a huge weight being lifted from my shoulders " She got arrested for dealing with drugs and underage drinking" I stopped dead in my tracks. No. No this cant be happening. But it explains the lighter and the drugs missing. Oh my god I would prefer it to be a robbery to be honest. Its Mel. She cant. She just cant. I felt a tear trickling down my cheek. Its all my fault. I was supposed to prevent her from this. I was the one to protect her. Me. Im letting mum and dad down so much its hurting me. I feel a tug at my heart just thinking of it.

"Miss, are you alright?" The man asks with concern and a slight of impatience. Rude. I have to help her. But I don't have a car. I don't know anyone with a car. How am I supposed to deal with this? Unless there's nothing to deal with.

" Sorry, do you know the reason she's out cold?" I ask my voice cracking but with determination. Its not true of course its not-

" We did a few tests and we found alcohol in her system and a witness told us she was smoking just recently" No. At that I froze. I cant move. How did we get from being a great big happy family to this? How? Why? Why does this happen to me! To Mel! I cant deal with this. I don't know how. I have no one to give me a ride or anything. Except…no I couldn't.

" Miss? We have to advise you to come here and answer a few questions. As she has committed a few crimes-" I stopped listening. I know what I need to do. For once I am certain about this.

Collin.

**I know its short. But I want the next bit to come into another chapter :D**

**Review pleaseee?**


End file.
